


Prompt Ficlet 1

by I_See



Series: Prompt Responses [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Post-Movie: The X-Files: I Want To Believe (2008)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_See/pseuds/I_See
Summary: Prompt response to "Bite me" and "First one to make a noise loses"





	Prompt Ficlet 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: MSR. Post-IWTB. Tiny ficlet in response to the prompts from a Tumblr friend. This is part of my project to archive what I have written, as I encourage others to do so.

Prompts: “Bite me” and “First one to make a noise loses.” 

“But Mom, why? Why is he here?”

Maggie sighed with impatience. Putting the finishing touches on dinner, she turned away from the counter to face off with her son in her kitchen. “Bill, it is Mother’s Day. I want to have a nice dinner with my children. Fox is as much a part of this family as Tara is.”

“That’s not true. They’re not married. They live together. That doesn’t make him family.”

“Stop being so old-fashioned, Bill. Dana and Fox are as good as married and you know it. How would marriage change anything for them? They’ve been together for 15 years. Now bring this pot roast out to the table, please.”

Still grumbling, Bill sat down at one end of the dining table. Maggie, carrying the wine in from the kitchen, sat at the other end. His wife and son sat to Bill’s left. On his right were his sister and her partner.

“Thank you for inviting us, Maggie.”

“My pleasure, Fox. You’re both looking well. How was the trip?”

Scully’s eyes lit up. “It was amazing, Mom. Two weeks to do nothing except read and sleep and swim. We had our own private area of the beach. The water was so warm and blue. We went out in this little rowboat a few times.”

“Mmm, it was really good to finally get out of our little house, Scully,” Mulder responded with a smile in her direction. 

“You mean now that you’re no longer wanted, Mulder?” Bill retorted.

Scully narrowed her eyes in her older brother’s direction. “Bite me, Bill.”

Mulder leaned over to whisper in Scully’s ear, “You’re only supposed to say that to me.” She bit the side of her lip and blushed. Although no one else had heard what Mulder had said, Tara chuckled at Dana’s look, while her husband narrowed his eyes right back at his sister and made a disgusted sort of sound.

The nine-year-old at the table only looked thrilled at his aunt’s words, and to his father no less. His grin stretching from ear to ear, his eyes bounced back and forth from one adult to the other.

“Behave, Matty.“ 

"Dad, what did I do?" 

\-----

"Don’t be a jackass, Bill.”

“Dana, language, please.”

“Sorry, Mom. I’m tired and I would like to head up now, okay?” Her mother nodded. “Okay, good night.”

“Night, Dana. Goodnight, Fox.”

Mulder smiled at his mother-in-law. “Night, Maggie.”

“Goodnight, Dana.” Scully gave her brother a cutting look, turned toward Mulder, and pulled him by the sleeve up the stairs.

After closing the bedroom door behind them, Mulder began to unbutton his shirt as he walked past Scully. She followed him, toeing off her shoes, and embraced him from behind. She ran her hands up and down his abs before pinching a nipple.

“What’s up, Scully?”

“It’s been a couple of days, Mulder. I want sex.”

He gasped melodramatically. “But Scully, this is your mother’s house. She’ll be scandalized.”

“My mother won’t even hear us. Her bedroom is on the other side of the house, Mulder.”

He turned to face her, narrowing his eyes. “But isn’t Bill and Tara’s bedroom right next door?”

Scully grinned evilly at him. “Yes, and we’re going to play a little game. First one to make a noise loses.” She shoved him backwards onto the bed with a laugh, and lunged for his fly. “Don’t make me gag you, Spooky.”

\-----

The next morning, as they waved goodbye to her family, Mulder leaned over and whispered, “Bill can’t even look either one of us in the eye. By the way, Scully, you lost the game. Over and over again. So what do I win?”

She only laughed.


End file.
